


Hurt and Comfort

by TrashQueens



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Pre-Explosion, Rough Sex, consensual roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashQueens/pseuds/TrashQueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cisco shows up to Star Labs late one night, Dr. Wells can tell there is something wrong. Fortunately he knows just what will make Cisco feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom, but I am so hooked on these two I just can't help myself! 
> 
> Takes place before the explosion, Cisco and Dr. Wells have an established relationship when it takes place.

Sunday was always his day off, but even if it wasn’t it would still be clear that something was wrong with Cisco. He looked frazzled, unfocused in a way he seldom seemed; his eyes were red and glassy. Jumping when he realized Dr. Wells was not only still in the lab but had spotted him coming in, Cisco bit his lip and for a moment looked as though he may burst into tears before turning to leave.

“Cisco, come here,” Harrison called, waiting patiently as the boy turned and made his way back into the lab. “You’re in very late, and on your day off too. Is everything alright?”

“Sunday dinner with my family,” the boy muttered, not making eye contact. “I wasn’t going to go, but my mom made me feel guilty and…I wish I hadn’t gone.”

“Why did you come to work? Why not go home?” Harrison asked as he held his hand out. Without hesitation, Cisco accepted it and let the doctor pull him into his side.

“I thought if I came here I could focus on something other than how much my family sucks,” the young man sighed, leaning into the warmth of Harrison’s body. “What are you still doing here?”

“There’s always something to keep me up, especially being so close to the date of the launch. Now I’m glad I came in,” he murmured as he tilted the boy’s face up, noting the wetness on his lashes. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Cisco shook his head and blinked, a single tear escaping from his right eye.

Harrison caught it with his thumb before it could reach his chin, wiping the droplet away with the pad of the digit. “It’s ok, sweet boy, I’m here.”

With the words Cisco’s eyes slipped closed as his lips partly slightly, his head angling back further, all the better to be kissed.

For a moment, Harrison simply enjoyed the sight of his boy so pliant after a few simple words. But those plush lips were far too enticing to ignore and closed the distance between them, covering Cisco’s mouth with his own.

It would have been trite and cliché for Harrison to say that Cisco melted into the touch; if it hadn’t been so entirely accurate. As soon as their lips met the younger man was clinging to him, letting his mouth be plundered by an aggressive tongue, pressing his hips and groin against Harrison’s thigh.

It had been so easy to seduce him in the beginning. A brilliant mind and an invaluable engineer, yes; but beyond the IQ Harrison could see the insecurity, the need for validation and acceptance. It hadn’t taken much, a touch of the arm, praise for a job well done; and before long Cisco was slipping into his bed.

Of course he had never been with a man before, had probably never even considered it; but Harrison was nothing if not enigmatic, it had almost been too easy. Cisco had been starved of attention, never praised or encouraged, despite having a near genius IQ he lacked the approval of his parents, and it had made him desperate for affection.

It was endearing, really, how eager Cisco had been to please Harrison, how open he had been to his own seduction. He had wept their first night together, not from pain, as Harrison had been exceeding gentle that first time; but from the simple attention he received. A kiss to the cheek, a gentle hand in the hair, strong arms to enfold him and the boy broke down as easily as if he had been beaten. But these tears were not of regret or hurt, they were cathartic and cleansing. He had whispered his tearful apologies against his employer's chest as the older man had continued to seek his own pleasure, shame coloring his voice. 

Harrison had soothed him that night, tender caresses and words of praise as the boy lay on his chest. He knew that from that moment on Cisco belonged to him; they both had known.

Over the course of their relationship both came to understand what Cisco needed, the firm hand of a father along with the approval of one as well, and both found that they enjoyed their unspoken roles equally. 

And now Harrison walked him backward, never letting their lips part until he had backed Cisco up against a sturdy lab table. "Let's get rid of these," he murmured as he popped open the button of Cisco's corduroys.

Ever obedient and eager, Cisco nodded, toeing off his Vans as he pushed the tight trousers over his slim hips. Harrison took a step back to admire the reveal of warm brown skin. Another beat and Cisco's white briefs were atop the pile of clothing.

"Good boy," the first praise of the night, murmured in his ear as Harrison turned him around and bent him over the table. He picked up a bottle of silicone lubricant, used by the engineers when fitting together metal parts of lab equipment, and drizzled a small amount on his fingers. It would be rough tonight, the situation called for it, but Harrison wasn't without heart; he'd open Cisco up enough to make their coupling reasonably comfortable, but not too much. Cisco needed the pain, the discomfort, and Harrison was only too happy to oblige.

Once he was certain Cisco had been stretched enough he turned the boy around and lifted him by his waist onto the lab table. Looking him over as he opened his own trousers and took his erection in hand, Harrison noted how small Cisco looked, how lost and alone perched on the cold steel table. He was so easy to love, it made Harrison wonder how any parents could neglect such a treasure.

"Sweet child," he whispered as he stepped forward, pushing Cisco's thighs apart and relishing the shiver that his words induced. 

Cisco leaned back, bracing himself on his elbows and lifting his legs until he could wrap them around Harrison’s waist.

“That’s it, hold on tight,” the doctor breathed as he lined up and pressed forward. There was the flinch, the wrinkle of brow, the sharp exhale against the pressure stretching him from within, but never once did the boy break their eye contact. “I know it hurts, but we both know you need this, don’t we?”

A nod of acceptance and Harrison was thrusting hard and deep, the heavy sturdy table screeching against the concrete floor. Cisco gasped and cried out, reaching up to cling to the older man’s shoulders, hiding his face in Harrison’s chest.

“Such a good boy, Cisco, so perfect. You’re doing so well,” Harrison whispered as he bottomed out with each thrust. “I’m so proud of you, my sweet thing.”

The boy shuddered in his arms and Harrison knew he was crying again. He tilted Cisco’s face up to his, bending down far enough to brush those trembling lips with his own. “You’re so perfect, so clever and you’re all mine. I’ll never let you go, my Cisco.”

Tears streamed down the boy’s face as he clung to the one person who truly understood him, who knew how to handle his pain. He was close, so close, tingles racing down his spine to pool low in his belly as Harrison hit just the right spot every time.

“I know you’re close, I know you want to finish,” Harrison murmured against his lips, tangling a hand in the silky black locks at the base of the boy’s skull. “Let go for me, beautiful boy.”

With a strangled sob Cisco climaxed, his release splashing onto his abdomen. The older man smiled in wolfish triumph and slammed home, causing the boy to yelp and cling to his lover’s shoulders even tighter. He was overly sensitized after his orgasm, and they both knew he would be sore tomorrow, but all that mattered in that moment was their shared oblivion. A few deliciously agonizing moments later and Harrison was filling his boy with his own release, breath hot against Cisco’s face.

As much as they might have liked to linger, the clarity of their climaxes reminded them that they were still in Star’s main lab, on top of a steel table, and that they would do well to find elsewhere for pillow talk and cuddles. Harrison slipped his softening member from Cisco and tucked himself back into his trousers, hardly a hair out of place. Cisco, on the other hand, was left panting and naked, his own seed streaked across his stomach and Harrison’s leaking from between his legs. His face was still damp with tears, his lips pink and swollen, there was a fine sheen of sweat on his brow and the wispy hairs around his face had begun to curl.

With a fond smile Harrison took a tissue from a nearby box, wiping away the drops that still clung to the boy’s cheeks before using the same tissue on the mess on his stomach. “You’re so lovely like this,” he mused as he leaned in to nuzzle Cisco’s neck. “So completely undone, and all mine.”

Cisco blushed a lovely pink and lowered his eyes; a lifetime of negative reinforcement made praise difficult to take, regardless of how needed it was.

“Aren’t you?” Harrison pressed, gently tilting the boy’s face up to meet his own. “You’re mine.”

A shudder of breath, a small nod, a shy smile. Moments like that and Cisco still took Harrison’s breath away.

“I should probably get going, not gonna get any work done tonight,” Cisco shrugged as he slipped down from the table.

“Come back to mine tonight, I’d like the company,” Harrison suggested casually. They both knew it was Cisco who actually needed the company.

“Yeah, ‘kay,” Cisco couldn’t contain his bright grin, even as he tried to play it off as no big deal. The grin remained as he pulled on his clothes, pure excitement exuding from him as if the bad feelings from earlier never existed.

Harrison couldn’t help but smile in return. Cisco made it easy to feel, to love. Shutting down his computer, Harrison picked up his car keys and held out his hand for the boy to take, his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I would love to hear what you think. This probably won't be my last piece with this pairing, I already have several others in mind. :)
> 
> Follow me and the other Trash Queens on tumblr at trash-queens


End file.
